


All That Matters

by https_loona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, felix is terrible at cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: Felix wakes up early and decides to make breakfast for the two people he loves most in the world
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> ChangHyunLix's Two Kids Room + 1 was released today and so I decided why not write a soft fic with the three of them

Felix squints as he opens his eyes, the morning light beaming through the windows of their bedroom. He takes a few deep breaths, his mind blank from just waking up.

The room is quiet, save for the quiet breaths being pushed out of his boyfriends’ mouths.

He’s tempted to close his eyes again and relish in the warmth of his boyfriends’ arms, but it’s been a while since he’s been the first to be awake and he wants to take advantage of it. 

He finally looks at the boy in front of him, his eyes traveling over the olders eyes, nose, lips. A gentle smile takes over his lips as he looks at the boy in front of him, he looked ethereal in the morning light with his messy black hair and pout on his lips. 

A puff of air on his neck makes Felix giggle slightly, the feeling tickling his skin. He leans back into the warmth of his other boyfriend and his smile grows wider as he feels the arms around his waist tighten.

Knowing that if he stays any longer he’ll just fall back asleep, he decides to finally untangle himself from the boys. 

It’s a bit of a struggle, Changbin tightening his arms around the younger as he tries to slip out, but it doesn’t take too long until Felix finally stumbles out of the bed. He smiles fondly as he watches Changbin shift closer to Hyunjin, the tallest of the trio taking Felix’s spot and allowing Changbin to hold him. 

Felix walks around the side of the bed closest to Hyunjin, brushing the boys bangs out of his face and placing a soft kiss to his forehead before doing the same to Changbin. He leans back and watches the two for a few more seconds before turning and leaving the room, heading down to the kitchen. 

It’s been a little over two years since the trio started dating, and only a few months since they’ve moved in together. There have been a lot of ups and downs, being gay and being in a polyamorous relationship in a country that isn’t very accepting has a lot of difficulties, but Felix wouldn’t trade it for the world.

He stumbles down the stairs, still sleepy as he thinks about what to make for his boys.

It’s been a pretty busy week, Changbin being busy producing an album for an upcoming boy group while Hyunjin was busy choreographing a performance for his dance classes recital coming up in a few months, and this was the first day all three have had off in a while so he wanted to make something of it.

Felix walks to the fridge, looking over the contents before pulling out some milk, eggs, butter, and fruit. He decided that he would make some eggs, pancakes, and a smoothie.

After setting those ingredients on the counter, he digs through the pantry for the rest, finding flour, sugar, and whatever else he thought pancakes were made of.

He wasn’t the best at cooking, hell, none of them were, but he wanted to try his best to make something at least edible. 

After setting all of his ingredients down, he pulls out a couple of frying pans and bowls, adding them to the pile of things on the counter.

He clears a space for himself to work, deciding to start on the pancakes first as they would take the longest. 

Felix stares at everything for a second before pulling out his phone, quickly googling a recipe as he has no idea where to start and didn’t want a repeat of what happened the last time he tried to make pancakes. Once finding one that seemed easy enough, he began his mission.

In the middle of mixing flour, baking powder, sugar, and salt together, his elbow knocks one of the measuring cups (thankfully an empty one) onto the floor where it creates a loud bang. 

He freezes, eyes wide as he tries to listen to see if he woke anyone up. He silently curses at himself for being clumsy, as he really didn’t want to wake up either of the boys since they deserved to be able to sleep in.

After a minute of silence, Felix decides that he’s safe and continues making the pancakes, being extra careful to be quiet this time. 

Twenty minutes later Felix has a stack of pancakes, and while they aren’t perfect, they don’t look too bad. Some are a little sloppy, and maybe a few are burnt, but it wasn’t a disaster so it didn't really matter what they looked like.

He sets the pancakes in the microwave to keep them warm and decides to work on the smoothie next. 

This part was going to be a bit trickier, as the blender was not the quietest thing, but Felix was determined to make a good drink.

Halfway through putting things in the blender, he realizes that maybe making a smoothie wasn’t the best idea he’s had, as he has never done it before. He already had milk, ice and some strawberries in the cup, but he had no idea what else should go in. Instead of looking up a recipe like a normal person would, he decides to just wing it and dump some sugar in along with some ice cream. I mean, how hard can it be to make a smoothie?

After adding everything into the blender, he takes a moment to think about if there is anything else he should add to it. Once deciding that what he has now is fine, he goes to put the lid on the cup.

A pair of arms slip around his waist, startling Felix and making him jump. He hears a chuckle from behind him and turns around in the embrace to meet his eyes with Hyunjin’s sleepy ones.

He smiles at the elder, wrapping his own arms around him and pulling him close.

“Good morning,” Hyunjin says in a groggy voice, a giveaway that he had just woken up. 

“Morning,” Felix responds, “Did I wake you up?”

“No,” Hyunjin mumbles, laying his chin on top of Felix’s head.

The two stand together in silence for a bit, enjoying each other's embrace before Felix pulls back, remembering about the breakfast. 

Hyunjin whines as Felix pulls away, and Felix just rolls his eyes, giggling at the elder. 

“I was going to make breakfast in bed for you two,” Felix says, turning back around to where he left his smoothie, “but you woke up,”

“Hmm,” Hyunjin hums, snaking his arms around Felix’s waist again and setting his chin on the younger’s shoulder, watching him connect the cup to the blender. “Binnie’s still asleep so you’re plan’s not totally ruined,”

Felix hums in response, watching as the blender mixes up his concoction. He takes it apart once it's done and sets it aside, careful not to spill anything.

He turns his head slightly to press a kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek, smiling when the older mirror’s the action.

Hyunjin steps back and turns Felix’s body around so they’re facing each other again, before leaning down and pressing his plump lips to the younger’s own. The kiss is short and sweet, Felix pulling away only a couple seconds later with a smile on his face.

“Would you like to help me make some eggs?” Felix asks, “It’s the last thing I was going to do,”

Hyunjin smiles and nods, pecking the younger's lips once more before pulling away completely. 

“Of course I’ll help,” Hyunjin says, moving to turn on the stove and get a pan ready, “Did you make anything else?”

“Just some pancakes,” Felix says, grabbing a couple of eggs.

Hyunjin turns and quirks his eyebrow up at the younger, “ _You_ made pancakes?”

“Jinnie,” Felix whines, “I followed a recipe, I promise they won't taste bad,”

Hyunjin snorts at Felix’s response, laughing as he cracks an egg into the pan.

“Last time you tried to make pancakes you added _way_ too many eggs and almost poisoned us,”

“I followed a recipe this time,” Felix mumbles. Just because he messed up making pancakes one time doesn’t mean every time he makes them it’ll turn out the same.

“Okay,” Hyunjin says teasingly, “But we’re having Bin try them first just in case,”

Felix just giggles in response and lays his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, watching as the elder does most of the work to make the eggs.

It takes a little longer than it should have, the duo getting distracted and nearly making out in the kitchen which lead to an egg almost catching on fire, but in the end, there were a few eggs that looked decent enough and safe enough to eat.

Felix pulls the (surprisingly still warm) pancakes out of the microwave and pours the smoothie into three cups while Hyunjin plates the eggs. After cleaning up the mess they made in the kitchen, the duo makes their way back upstairs, arms full of food. 

Felix pushes the door to their shared room open and smiles as he sees Changbin curled up in bed, mouth slightly parted as he sleeps. 

They set the food and drinks down on the bedside table before climbing onto the bed.

Felix crawled into bed, making his way towards Changbin. He cupped the elders cheeks, Changbin scrunching his nose at the movement. Felix smiles at his boyfriend's cute expression before pressing kisses all over his face. 

Changbin whines as he wakes up, sleepily pushing Felix off of him as he sits up. Once he rubs his eyes and wakes up a bit more, he looks up to see his boyfriends smiling at him.

“Good morning?” He mumbles sleepily, confused.

“Morning Binnie,” “Good morning,” The two boys say, giggling at Changbin. The eldest smiles softly at the duo before reaching out and pulling them to lay down with him. He wraps his arms securely around the two of them, pressing kisses to each of their lips. 

Felix giggles before laying his head on Changbin's chest, intertwining his fingers with Hyunjins.

They lay there for a bit until Hyunjin tries to sit up, instantly failing once Changbin tightens his arms. 

“Bin, we need to get up,” Hyunjin says, struggling against the elder.

“Why?” Changbin says, finally letting Hyunjin go. Hyunjin sits up and rolls his eyes at Felix who looks perfectly content with just laying there for the next few hours. Hyunjin would be fine with that too if he knew that Felix hadn’t woken up early to make them food. 

“We made breakfast,” Felix mumbles. 

“Breakfast?” Changbin questions.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin answers, looking over at the food they made before looking back at the two boys, he smiles down softly at them. “Felix woke up early to make us breakfast, I found him down there and helped him finish,”

“Mhm,” Felix says, closing his eyes, “We almost started a fire,”

“Of course you did,” Changbin says, laughing. 

“You’re not going back to sleep mister,” Hyunjin says to Felix, leaning over and pulling him up and away from Changbin. “We need to eat first,”

Felix whines but complies, sitting up and grabbing the food from the bedside table while Hyunjin helps Changbin sit up.

Changbin looks at the food the duo prepared and smiles, his heart filling with love for the two. 

“Thank you,” He says, smiling fondly at the boys. 

“Don’t be so sappy in the morning, hyung,” Felix says, rolling his eyes playfully. Hyunjin helps Felix distribute the food and drinks and they begin to start eating.

Felix and Hyunjin eat their eggs while eyeing Changbin, waiting for him to try a piece of the pancake. 

Changbin cocks his eyebrow up at the two suspiciously, a piece of the pancake a few inches away from his mouth as they openly stare at him, faces blank.

“Who cooked the pancakes?” Changbin asks, realizing that neither one of them have touched their own.

“Felix did,” Hyunjin says, before quickly adding, “He said he followed a recipe this time though,”

“I _did_ follow a recipe,” Felix says, “I promise it’ll taste good,”

Changbin pauses before looking down at the pancake. It didn’t look terrible, and it didn’t smell terrible, and he knows Felix worked hard to make them, so he shoves the piece into his mouth without a second thought.

Changbin's eyes widen as he chews a few times. 

“It’s actually not terrible,”

Felix’s face bursts into a smile as he takes his own bite of the pancake, and Changbin was right, it _wasn’t_ terrible. Sure it wasn’t the best thing they’ve ever eaten, but it was still pretty good.

The trio continues eating for a bit, sharing small conversations about work (in Changbin and Hyunjin’s case) or school (in Felix’s).

“Your final is coming up right?” Hyunjin asks Felix, the youngest was in his last year of university and was majoring in dance.

“Yeah, it’s in a few weeks,” Felix says, “I still have no idea what I’m going to perform,”

“If you need any help just let me know,” Hyunjin offers, “Even if I’m busy for my class, you’ll always be my priority,”

“Felix, I love you but this smoothie is shit,” Changbin interrupts, a pained look on his face as he strains to swallow the bit of smoothie he drank. None of them had touched their drinks yet, and Changbin was the unfortunate one to drink it first.

Both boys immediately stop their conversation and turn to Changbin, Hyunjin laughing at his expression.

“Is it really that bad?” Felix says, confused, the drink looked fine while making it. He picks up his own untouched cup and takes a drink, almost gagging immediately as the taste of pure sugar and strawberries fills his taste buds. 

Hyunjin is full on laughing at the two of them now, nearly crying at how funny he found it. Felix punches his arm and whines.

Once Hyunjin calms down he picks his cup up, not planning on tasting it at all, he just takes a sniff of it. he immediately scrunches his nose up at the smell, it smelled way too sweet.

“What did you put in this thing?” He asks with an amused smile. 

“Milk, ice, strawberries, ice cream, sugar,” Felix rambles off all that he could remember that he added.

“Why did you add sugar?” Changbin asks, all the cups were now set to the side as none of them planned on drinking it.

“To make it sweet?” Felix says, his cheeks turning pink. 

“Maybe you should look at a recipe next time you try making a smoothie,” Hyunjin says before cupping the younger's cheeks and pulling him in for a short kiss.

Felix just nods, smiling as he feels Changbin’s arms snaking around his waist. Changbin pulls the youngest back into his chest and Felix relaxes into the elders touch.

Hyunjin just laughs and moves to join them, laying his head on Changbin's shoulder and throwing an arm and a leg around the two.

The trio sit together in silence, the smoothies long forgotten as they enjoy each other's company.

Maybe it wasn’t the best breakfast, but Felix spent it with the two people he loved most in the world and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/httpsloona  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/https_loona


End file.
